Simplify the expression. $(-2n^{4}-5n^{2})(-4n^{2})$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ - 2 n^4 (-4 n^2) - 5 n^2 (-4 n^2) $ Simplify. $8n^{6}+20n^{4}$